unrealworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Runaway Slave
This starting scenario begins with the player in the middle of a camp of Njerpez with some sort of knife and a few pieces of clothing. An absolute must for this start is to hide and sneak immediately, otherwise you are likely to wind up full of holes quicker than you can make it to cover. From here there are a couple of options: Fight or Flight. 'Fight' Your best bet if you want to fight is to sneak into a kota or a very narrow building and then alert the Njerpez by coming out of sneak and stepping outside and back in very quickly. They will file in one at a time to be slaughtered. At this point it becomes a game of attrition. The proccess is long and drawn out, and you should be very careful to keep from getting tired out as this is a death sentence. You can do this by pressing .' to rest occasionally. As you whittle down the Njerpez warriors it is good practice to retrieve all of their equipment and put it out of the reach of the other warriors, as one warrior decked out in a full set of metal armor is harder to kill than a horde of them wearing 1-2 pieces. After a while you will have killed all of the enemy warriors (or think you have). At this point it is a good idea to check the area for any stragglers that didn't feel like rushing to their death. If you find any more it is safest to head back to cover and draw them in. However, if he is alone and has no ranged weapons feel free to chop him down in the open. After you're sure all the Njerpez are dead feel free to do what you'd like with their things (of which there might be quite a few). Take all of the metal and leather as well as any useful tools and find a town to trade the extras. Take any clothes that you think are in good enough condition to wear and turn the rest into much more useful cords and bandages. All in all, going with this course of action means you will wind up with one of the most resource-laden starts possible at the cost of a bit of time (a very enjoyable time). 'Flight Proceed to attempt to sneak out of the camp. If you hear cursing and you're not close to escaping your best bet at survival will be to follow the instructions listed in Fight. If you are strictly opposed to fighting for one reason or another your best bet would be to back out constantly facing your enemies and hope that you can lose them in the woods. 'Enemies' The amount and attire of your enemies will vary greatly. The number of enemies will be in the range of a standard Njerpez camp with at least 2 warriors, with each warrior having the potential to be wearing normal clothing (Cloth, Wool, Fur, Nettle etc.), leather clothing (makes them a little tougher depending on how much), or metal armor (this can make certain parts of their body basically invulnerable to point and edged attacks). As far as weapons go they can have anything from knives to bastard swords (they are warriors after all). Some of them might even have bows, which shouldn't be a problem if you can get to a shelter and force them into melee range. 'Skills' The two main skills for making this as easy as possible are going to be dodge and dagger. You should go for as much dodge as you can possibly get as this will keep you from slowly acquiring injuries (they add up quick). Dagger helps out a lot but isn't at all necessary to invest into. You can still manage to kill them with very low weapon skills, but it is more time consuming. 'Challenges' If you want this to be a difficult experience for whatever reason there are quite a few things that could make it quite challenging. *Kick them all to death (very hard and time consuming but satisfying) *Escape and return to pick them off one at a time *Fight in the open (pretty hard to do if there's a lot of them) *Escape, get a shovel and an axe and make some spiked pits to lure them into *Get creative and into character; it's a roleplaying game after all Category:Scenarios